To You Both
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: A collection of letters to Ash and Misty from their children, friends and family as they all go through life, separately and together. (Similar concept to my other stories "Dear Daddy" and "Dear Darlings". Featuring lots of OCs as well as canon characters! Updated on the 28th of every month.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a whole new story. If you're new here then I've been writing for 7 years now and one of the main things I do is that every month on the 28th, I upload a chapter for my best friend AAML-TAML and it's usually a letter writing themed story. My new one is "To You Both". I feel like I came up with the concept of this quite some time ago and am really excited to see where I'm going to go from here. Like the summary suggests, it's going to be a series of letters from all the people that I write about to both Ash and Misty together. There's going to be ones written from some canon characters as well as OCs (most of them are described in my bio if you are new). I imagine that some will be written to help them out as a couple and others just talking to them throughout their lives in general. I hope you enjoy. This first one is from James Morgan (Team Rocket James but he's quit in my stories) to Ash and Misty the night before their wedding :3**

**Ages:**

**James: 33**

**Ash: 26**

**Misty: 26**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

Well, Ash and Misty, it is the night before your wedding day and I am sitting here and I am thinking about all sorts of things. You may be thinking that I am thinking about the day ahead. Wondering if I've got my speech ready? I have. Wondering if my clothes are all pressed and ready for the day? They are. Wondering if all of my children are going to stay in check and appreciate the day as much as me? I sure hope they are!

No, the truth is, I am not thinking about the day ahead at all; not really. I am thinking about a very long time ago. I am thinking about when you two were ten years old and we had all just met and all of our stories began. Because truly that is how I feel. All our stories began with the both of you. And I find it very easy to cast my mind back.

When you two were ten years old and embarking on your journey – one with a bike and a life with their sisters to leave behind and another running late and the most quirky and doting mother ever – I didn't know what the hell I was doing. Some would argue that I still don't! And that is maybe true. But I definitely didn't then. And I absolutely didn't have a clue until Jessie, Meowth and I ran into you.

A chance encounter, some would say. A Pokémon Centre and a boy and a girl and a sick Pikachu that we would soon try for years to try and steal. It was very strange. Our trio and I would definitely try to deny it so fiercely but looking back now, there is no denying it. We cared about you. We cared about you from the moment that we met you. And perhaps more importantly (and interestingly) so, we cared about you two together. Maybe you reminded us of us – Jessie, I and Meowth. Or maybe you reminded us of something better. Something unique. Something unattainable. Yet something attainable all in one. You've always been what everybody wants. And that's true more so than ever now that you are getting married.

From the moment that we observed you, we described you as an old married couple just a few days in. It's funny how that has lasted! Truthfully, I don't think I could use that phrase to describe two other ten year olds other than the both of you. The way that you disagreed. The way that you fought. The way that you argued. And yet the way that you supported. The way that you encouraged. The way that you united. You had love from the very beginning. Whether you agreed or believed it or not is beside the point. Whether it was romantic or platonic or something new and different is beside the point as well. You had something unexplainable. And I will forever spend my days trying to put my finger on it.

And I'm sure that all of these words are coming as a bit of a surprise. I know that I have been known to give you both a hard time and Ash especially so. I could make out that it's because I'm protective and that is only partially true. I'm definitely protective and I want what's best! But Ash, you are best for my best friend and even I cannot deny that. But you've both been very good to me and much longer than you realise. And I would like to express that to you before you tie the knot.

When I look back on my life, a lot of things are uncertain for me. Sure, I ran away from home and went to Poké Tech and joined a bike gang which turned to Team Rocket and even those decisions were merely outlines for me.

I joined Team Rocket and I loved it – I loved the freedom and I loved the friends I made. But it wasn't until Jessie, Meowth and I ran into those two bratty "twerps" that I for one finally felt like we had something to move towards. People would absolutely say that chasing children for their loyal Pokémon was the complete wrong motive! But that wasn't why we did it. It was fun to try and attain the unattainable. But we learnt a lot from you guys too. And sometimes I think that without all of that then I would have ended up going down a really questionable path.

Perhaps in a way seeing you two bicker and be an old married couple as ten year olds and then stubborn long distance friends when you had to go your separate ways is what made me have faith in my own team. It didn't matter what we thought. It didn't matter how much we clashed. It didn't matter how much we separated. We would always come back and be together. Because that was the only thing that mattered. The bond was the only thing that mattered. Something that both you – Ash and Misty – taught us and a lot of other people.

Skipping ahead some years and Jessie and I being together at that point and with twins in toe, I know that we wouldn't have the sense to quit the organisation for a better life for Jazmyn and Justin and Jayden on the way if it wasn't for you two. There were you - Misty – and your bravery in accepting your relationship with your sisters. There were you – Ash - and your Mom with the utmost forgiveness. And then there were you both in the hunger to do the right thing. You two gave us three the strength to move on to different things and do the right thing even if it wasn't clear at that point.

And of course, the rest is history! Children turned into more children. Designing our Team Rocket uniforms turned into designing clothes. Fake tattoos under our uniforms turned into me etching real ones onto people's bodies. An engagement ring turned into a wedding ring. A bunch of criminals turned into a bunch of family-orientated people. And I know that it is all down to you.

I know that I've done some questionable things in the past; I know it. I know that I've made the wrong decision a lot of times and crossed lines and gone after things that weren't meant for me. I owe you both an apology for that. But I hope that my words somehow outweigh that. And I sincerely hope that I do when I tell you that I believe that I would have done a lot more questionable things if it wasn't for those two bickering ten year olds which turned into two baby-making twenty year olds which are now two twenty six year olds about to finally be officially married in front of all of our family and friends.

Time has gone by so fast and yet I cherish it with every inch of my life. Having twins of my own turned to you two having twins of your own. We've been through a lot of the same ups and a lot of the same downs as well. We've had similar lessons. We've grown. We've grown and grown and grown. I thank my stars that we've grown together. Because I kinda need the both of you in my life!

I'm going to finish up this letter now. It's your wedding day tomorrow. It's going to be another of the greatest moments of your life. Thank you for everything that you've done for not only me and Jessie and Meowth but all of our loved ones as well. And thank you for what your loved ones have done for us too. On this note, I leave you with just one final more thing.

I hope that marriage to you means everything that it does to me. But I also hope that you value it in a way that is unique to you and your family. Because that's exactly what you both gave me. A family.

Happy Wedding Day and happy eternal life.

Yours sincerely,

Someone who has caused you both great trouble but feels deep admiration for you as well,

James. (And Jessie and Meowth and everybody too.)

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I wanted to keep it simple for the first chapter and a letter by a canon character from the anime. It was actually kind of challenging to get in the right headspace! I usually write from Pikachu's point of view (Pikachu Tales) and Ash and Misty's children most recently in Dear Daddy. But it was fun. It was fun to start simple and I look forward to tackling broader things. I'm going to try and write from lots of characters to Ash and Misty but of course, there children will feature as well at some point. Needless to say, they are integral to their parents' lives and to my stories as well. I liked tackling Ash and Misty as a couple from James' point of view. He knows them well. But I think he views them differently compared to most. And as you can tell - despite the indifferent act at times - he has a lot of respect for them both :3 Thanks again for reading and I will be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :P I didn't upload yesterday because I honestly needed a day of rest and no creativity but I am back now with this! This letter is to Ash and Misty from Gary Oak during the darkness saga after little Rey is born. It was really interesting to get in his head for this, especially during such a turbulent time. Gary is a character I always want to explore more and this chapter has left me excited to do that. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned :3**

* * *

To You Both,

It's a lot harder than I anticipated to write those words though that feeling is understandable nonetheless. It hasn't been you both in what feels like forever. And in times like these, it's horrible to admit that the fog of it all and the sudden change to everyone's lives that sometimes it's hard to imagine you together at all. That is something I never thought I'd say. That is something I never thought I'd feel. That is something I would never want to be a reality.

Even though I've known you, Ash, all of my life – and I've known you, Misty, for as long as I can remember – during the good moments and when the fog lifts slightly, I can't remember a time when you weren't in my life. Be it together or apart.

But you've always seemed to be together. Even when we were all ten years old and battling and journeying and bickering (so much bickering!), you had a united front. So that's probably why all of this is just so damn hard. It's almost alien. It's most unexpected. I never expected this from either of you or to any of you.

It's times like these where you start to think about every little thing, and really overthink it. As your best friend, Ash, I almost blame myself for not seeing the signs. But who could have? If I got only a split second with you again and I am certain that you would tell me that it all happened so quickly for you too. So how could I have seen it? And more importantly, how could I blame myself? But I can. And I do. You're family. And I feel partially responsible for you letting down yours.

And as for you, Misty, I guess I never realised how much I cared about you. That's such a stupid thing to say and one to encourage an eye roll also! What a cliché, am I right? Only realising how much someone means to you until it's almost too late. Why is that always the case? Why does that have to be the case? Why does it have to be that way for someone like me? I've known loss. You have too. I don't want to lose you. It wouldn't be a loss to just everyone else. It would be a great one for me too.

Our children have grown up together. You've always been in close proximity to me, Misty. We snark at each other like no other! I think that I will always be that kid who used to wind the ten year old version of your husband up so. I think I will always be that kid who always had something to say, even if it was utter nonsense.

But you've been good to my family. You've been good to me. We've been through a lot of the same ups and downs in life and the same wins and losses as well. Without really saying anything at all, we understand the path that each other are on. So that's why it's so hard to see you on the path you're on now.

Please do not give up hope. Whatever you do, Misty, just please don't give up hope. Your family extends far beyond the one that you have with Ash and of course – that one is your world. But there's other people out there too. There's your parents. There's James. There's his children. There's your children. There's me. But maybe all those people aren't enough when Ash is the person that you want.

However, there's a new little piece of him dancing about in recent weeks and it's surprised me to say how much I've taken to her. Your little sunshine baby in the hospital is a real delight. I know that you know her as such when you wake up to see her but I'm telling you this in case you forget. And I'm telling you this because you might really hear it from me. Because you wouldn't expect to hear it from me. I'm just as surprised as you are! But I can't deny the truth.

What a lovely new little baby girl you have. So fresh and innocent and sunny in the times of hardships. A warm little bundle to hug and look upon in times of uncertainty and doubt and helplessness. I am certain that she is the light that will clear the path through the fog. It just takes time. Everything takes time. She will be properly smiling for you in no time.

I wish that you could both see your little girl together, Ash and Misty. If only you could gaze upon the face of the little being that you created together then I am certain that all of your headaches would fade away. There would still be hardships. There would still be turbulent emotions. But there would be peace as well. There would be togetherness. There would be peace and togetherness when you looked upon the face of your new child. There would be a sense of motivation thanks to the little baby that James named "Rey".

Things aren't too lost at sea yet though, I don't think. It's in these moments that I've realised that there's a trait that the three of us share – perhaps even two or three. Some of them are resilience and stubbornness. The three of us have them both. So that is why even during the dark of the night and in the haze of it all, I have a deep gut feeling that we will all pull through.

In a way, we've been a bit of a trio ourselves. I have fond memories of when you first moved back into the house in Pallet Town after journeying and we would spend long days all together. We would be bickering and arguing, sure. But we would be laughing too.

So I guess that proves that there can be moments of ease in moments of difficulty. That just proves that there can be moments of light-heartedness in moments of seriousness. That just proves that there's always light in the dark.

The biggest stream of light in life right now is little Rey. She is shining there for you. She is shining bright for you. I think she believes too. So that is why I do as well. Things that are meant to be and things that are meant to be together always find their way back.

So Ash and Misty, please find your way back to one and other. Whether it's today or the day after or even in a years' time. As long as it happens. Everyone will certainly rejoice when it happens. Because perhaps that little baby takes after the both of you. The both of you are the spotlight in our gang. Everything started with you. Everything started because of you. Everybody is a family because of you. You are my family. And I look forward to being reunited with you both soon.

Catch ya later,

Gary.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 Not that I've written about it before, but Gary is definitely a massive help and support when all of this saga goes on. As well as being Ash's best friend, he is James' daughter's significant other so comes through as a really good person in the difficult times. He definitely says it how it is though and I imagine that when Ash returns, even though he will be overjoyed and relieved, he will probably have some home truths for him as well! Thanks again for reading and I will be back again on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with another chapter of this story. This letter to both Ash and Misty is written by Delia and she sets out to do that on the morning of their wedding day. Like last month's chapter, it was fun to get back into the ****head-space of another anime established character. Especially one as kind-hearted and genuine as Delia. It touches very briefly of an aspect of her own past as well and I look forward to working on her more in the new year :3 I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned :P**

* * *

To You Both,

It's the morning of your wedding day and before all the activities and excitement and giggly jitters start to take place, I have taken a moment to sit down and write this letter to you. It's almost funny because I feel a bit of a déjà vu. I'm sat down at my kitchen table and wearing my dressing gown and slippers and a cup of tea is comfortably waiting for me.

I can't help but glance to the door behind me. Although unlike when you, Ash, were a little boy – I am not waiting for you to leap into the same room as I energetically and await breakfast. I am waiting for you, Misty, to appear after you wake up – and I am waiting to guide you through the day ahead.

It's natural and easy in moments such as these to look behind as well as in front. And I don't just mean literally! Moments of my son and his bride-to-be's wedding day brings so many thoughts and feelings and memories too. Like I described before it doesn't feel too long ago at all that Ash was a little boy – a hungry and eager and kind-hearted little boy – and now the two of you have two little darlings of your own at a similar age.

I find myself looking further back than memories such as those as well. I reflect back on my own wedding day! Yours will be nothing like mine; I'm sure of it. Your wedding day won't be out of hastiness and hoping to capture those feelings while they are there and not fleeting. Your wedding day won't be out of hurriedness and hoping to capture the other person while they are there and not fleeting either. Your marriage will be a union of love and friendship and devotion and it will take place in front of people who love you just as much as you love each other.

I never had that. But I am not regretful or bitter for a single second. In fact, it fills me with pure and unconditional joy that it is my own son who gets to experience that for himself. The two of you deserve nothing more.

When I think of my son – you, Ash – on your wedding day, it fills me with all sorts of sensations that I can't exactly describe. Like it's typical of a mother to do no matter how old or young her child is, I look backwards and forwards and to the present all in one. I think of days and memories and cling onto the instance of you when you were Ben and Katie's age. And at the same time I ponder after moments and possibilities and clutch my heart at the idea of when you are my age as well. When it will be time for your own children to get married.

You've given me a lifetime of experiences, love and opportunities since the moment that you were born, my dear Ash. I would have never have dreamed that your wife-to-be would do the exact same thing as well.

Meeting you, Misty, was a funny little time. I had only just said goodbye to my dear Ash and sent him out into the world and after what felt like the longest time and yet after not much time at all also, he was introducing me to you. It was a very casual affair. Of course, I thought you were lovely. However looking back now, I can remember the feeling in my heart that I got when we became acquainted.

I can only put words and descriptions to that sensation now but retrospectively, I now understand that I was almost sensing just how much you would mean to me – not just my son. And I was getting the inclination of how special the two of you both would be to me and together – whether you continued being friends or became the sweethearts that you now are. It's a funny thing and perhaps something that not a lot of people would believe. But I knew that all of us would know each other for always. And there aren't any words enough to describe how lucky I feel that those little flutterings have come true.

With all of my heart, I wish you nothing but love and security and happiness and blessings on your wedding day, Ash and Misty. I hope that love and that unity transcends to your children; I know that it will. They may have been born out of marriage but they were born and created out of a tender love and that is something that is hard to come by with people my own age – let alone the age that you were when you had them.

In some respects, you did an even greater job than I did at raising Ash. And yet in the same breath; you have done so many things the same. You prioritise love. You prioritise happiness. You prioritise a united front. You prioritise communication. You prioritise your children, each other and yourselves. You are a family of the highest degree. And it will be magical when we all share the last name – all of us Ketchum's.

I feel as though I still need a moment to apologise to you, Ash. Even though you have found it for yourself and created a family of your own, I am sorry that you, your father and I couldn't be the family that you deserved. I know with every inch of my being that you have found a family and families of your own that have made up the missing pieces of that puzzle but I still feel as though I need to say that to you.

And it's silly to say this to an adult but it's true so I will say it anyway – your father and I deeply love you very much and are endlessly proud of you. We are proud of you both. You have both made a life for yourself and each other and within each other you have created a love that is quite unmistakable and absolutely unbreakable. That is something that everyone wants. That is something that I want. That is something that I wish I had. But the two of you have that. And like I said, I appreciate it more being shared with the two people who I love most in this world.

Unconditional love and respect to you both on your wedding day. Speaking of wishes, I wish you a lifetime of happiness with your children and your friends and with me by your side as well. I hope that marriage is everything that you wish for. I hope that marriage is everything that your relationship since you were ten years old has always been – treasured, nurtured and appreciated. I know that these wishes will come true because enough people are thinking the exact same thing for the both of you.

And to be honest with you, a wish of my own has come true. Not only has my son, Ash, found someone to share his life with who encourages him to do better and be better and cheers him on and picks him up and loves him no matter what – but I have gained something that I have always wanted as well.

Since you came into my life, Misty, I met and I found the daughter that I have always wanted. I love you more than you will ever know. I love you both more than you could ever understand. But I hope that on your wedding day you will finally get a fraction of an idea of how precious you both are to me.

Congratulations, Ash and Misty Ketchum. What a wonderful family of Ketchum's we will all be! I cannot wait for what is next. I cannot wait to watch and I cannot wait to experience along with you as well.

Everlasting love and support always to my son and my daughter (in law),

Delia.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 It shows the strength that Delia has when it comes to how happy she is for Ash and Misty even when her relationship with Ash's father, Jerry, is pretty turbulent. I wonder if she ever finds romantic love of her own? I've certainly thought about it. She has a close enough relationship with Professor Oak and many wonderful friends. She's definitely one of the Mom's of the entire group that I write about! Kind-hearted and positive and vivacious - I always want to look into her further :3 Thanks again and I will be back on Wednesday with another chapter of Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :P It is not the 28th but I am back to upload this now! It's only an hour after midnight. I got so invested in doing one of my other creations that uploading this slipped my mind! I wrote this one pretty late in the month and the idea I had plotted all along I felt was a little samey to what I usually do and I wanted to come up with something else. So I wrote this pretty much last minute and I'm glad it happened that way! This chapter follows the PokeShipping Week theme of "Elite Four Member Misty" and in this letter, it's all five of the Ketchum children writing to her to congratulate and encourage. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Ages:**

**Ash and Misty: 34**

**Ben and Katie: 14**

**James: 8**

**Jessika: 7**

**Rey: 3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!  
**

* * *

To You Both,

Well, this letter is more directed to you, Mom but because you've always been a team and Dad would want to hear some of this too – we are writing this to the two of you. All five of us kids are writing to you during a very exciting time! Most importantly, we are writing to say congratulations. We are writing to you both to say, Mom, congratulations on becoming a part of the Elite Four.

I guess another important thing that we should add is that it's me, Katie, writing this for now but you'll hear some things that the others wanted to say as well. As soon as we heard the news, of course we wanted to write to you. But then Ben and I started thinking. Or rather, Ben and I started observing. We saw the way that you both were of course so excited for this opportunity! But we also noticed the way that Mom was doubting herself just a little bit. So the five of us decided to put a stop to that. At least, we hope to do exactly that.

You both found out that Mom had been offered this position a couple of weeks ago and it's gone by so quickly yet we've had time to savour the news and enjoy it at the same time. With such a hectic family life and crazy Ketchum atmosphere that seems rather impossible really but it's the truth! We've made the most of the joy. We've made the most of the good news. But in addition to that, we've had time – especially Ben and I – to guess that there's probably a fair amount of nervous energy in the atmosphere as well. So like we said, hopefully we are going to ease that.

Mom, it's still Katie here and on top of saying congratulations, I would like to tell you that there is no one better than you for this position. And I really mean that. Some of my very earliest memories are of you and your water Pokémon and not only training so diligently but enjoying the everyday life with them all as well. I'd often catch you curled up with a book and Vaporeon by your side and the two of you enjoying the closeness.

I'd see you giving Gyarados the most loving massage as well to make sure that he felt content and you'd be right up next to him, reassuring him and soothing him. I'd catch you in the pool with Psyduck too! That's probably the memory that sticks out the most for me. You having to dive in to stop him from going too far under. Or you making sure that he doesn't get one of his infamous headaches.

The reason that I bring these moments up is because I feel in my heart that it's true that you value your Pokémon above and beyond what they can do on the battle field. You value their true selves and you nurture their contentment. You do that with us kids too. And you certainly do it with your Pokémon friends. That's how I know that you're going to be the best Water Elite Four Member of Kanto. I hope you believe me. I hope you believe Ben as well. It's his turn next.

Yeah, it's me! Congratulations, Mom, on getting to do this job and I just wanna say that I can't wait to take you on in a battle when you're officially part of the Elite Four! But of course I don't just care about that. (Katie's rolling her eyes as she's sat next to me). I care far more than just that too. Like Katie cares about how much you care for your Pokémon, I care about how many people you're going to inspire with this new position. I cannot wait!

You know that I've always had my Pokémon heroes. I've looked up to May huge amounts! Uncle Gary is pretty knowledgeable and good at what he does as well. Dad is of course the best! But you are too, Mom. You are the best and you're going to be the best and you're going to inspire so many people – just like you've always inspired me.

Some of my own earliest memories are having posters of my favourite Pokémon trainer heroes on the walls and other kids are going to have that too! If I head out to journey once again when I'm older and finished school then it's going to be fun to have a conversation with those people who admire you as much as I do.

That's a really cool thing, you know, Mom? You deserve this new role and this new opportunity. You deserve all the times that the little girls are going to buy magazines with you in because they want to be like you. And you deserve all the times that little boys are going to go out searching for the same Pokémon as you because they think they can be as good as you, too. And as far as everybody else and everybody in between, they're going to get to know what it's like to have an idol that really is worthy of all of the admiration! That's you for sure. And I'm so proud to be around for this moment that has happened for you.

Mommy, it's James here now. Both Katie and Ben are here as well because they're helping me write my part – I want it to be perfect for you. But it's James writing. And I just want to say that I think you're going to be the greatest Elite Four member there ever was because you are connected to your Pokémon. You always know what they're thinking and you always know what they're feeling too. You never push them too hard, either. You encourage them to do their best but you never take advantage. They're a part of you and you're a part of them and that's what makes this chance special.

It's not just a whole new adventure for you and Daddy as well and us kids but for your Pokémon too! They're going to show the world how strong they are. They're going to show the world how undefeated they are. But they're also going to show the world how nice they are. They might beat people in battle and you will as well but you'll always be the nicest about it. You'll never put anybody down. You're high up in my eyes! But you'll never put any trainers down, instead teaching them and encouraging them so they're as powerful as you.

That's why I'm happy that this chance has come around for you and I get to see it happen as well. Loads of people are going to become the best that they can possibly be. I don't think that you can get any better! But if that happens then I am of course looking forward to that too. I'm proud of you, Mommy. It's Jessika's turn now. And she has Ben helping her out with what she wants to say.

Yeah, Jessika is letting me write this little part for her but it's definitely her words! She just needed her big brother to help get them out but I understand where she's coming from. I totally do. This opportunity for you, Mom, has come around just over the last few weeks but in a way, it was always meant to be. Not only is this opportunity a part of your present and your future but it's a part of your past as well.

You've always been destined to do this, Jessika feels and we _all_ feel. Nanny Lynne and Grandad Jordan founded the Cerulean Gym many, many years ago but the legacy started with them. The legacy started with them and the passion and the little seeds that were set to grow. They were planted and given to you and now they have flourished for you as well.

With the knowledge and the drive and the commitment from both of them, you have now ended up with this chance. This chance that's once in a lifetime! And you will make the best of it. You will make it so it is the best. You _are_ the best.

All the training you've done and the love you've shown in the past has made this happen for your future. Water Pokémon are a part of your family. They're part of your being. They're part of your destiny. But nobody lives that and embodies that better than you do. You are going to do this job so well because it is made for you. You are made to be the best Water Elite Four Member in all of Kanto! And not just that but the entire world. We believe in you. I believe in you. And we believe in you too.

Rey believes in you as well. It's her turn now. And I will hand it over to Katie to she can help our little sister express herself best. Not only does she believe in you, Mom, but she believes in you both as well. She always has done.

Rey feels a lot of different things about this opportunity, we all can tell. Like us two older ones, she can understand that it's a little bit of a nerve-wracking time as well as a joyous one. And perhaps even more so than us, she can sense the feeling of loss as well as gain. She can sense the lingering anxiety as well as ecstasy.

It's a big opportunity for you, isn't it, Mom? As well as accepting the job of Elite Four member, you are saying goodbye to the title of Cerulean Gym leader for good as you hand it over to your little brother, JJ. That must be the conflicting thing that only Daddy really knows about and understands. As well as feeling on top of the world that you've got this chance, you must be wobbling all for the sake of your little brother.

It's a peculiar and nostalgic thing to see a younger sibling grow. But when they've grown as much as JJ, the emotions must be ten times stronger! So yes, it's a win and a loss all in one. It's a new beginning and a new path all in one. And it's filled with moments of high and moments of low all in one. But you'll get through it. Mom, you'll get through each and every moment leading up to your first battle as Elite Four member.

On top of that being down to all the other reasons listed but it's also down to the reason that this letter is to you both and not just the one of you. You are both a team. You are both going to be inspired figures of the Kanto Region and the Pokémon World too. Husband and wife – Pokémon Master and Elite Four member. It's whole new step. It's a whole new chance. It's a whole new story. But we all know that it's going to be a successful one because of what you have together.

You believe in each other – perhaps more than anybody else believes in another person. You push each other. You encourage each other. You support each other. You achieve your dreams together. And this new chance is definitely one of your biggest dreams. One of your biggest dreams that you've now achieved. And it's all down to your beginning together.

You were always meant to do this. You were always meant to achieve this – both of you. From the minute that you, Mom, pulled Dad out of the river. We've heard that story enough! And we'll hear this story enough soon enough as well. How you took the world by storm and took these amazing titles and made a difference with them, proving just how worthy you are of them.

Congratulations Mommy for your new role. And congratulations on both of you for achieving your dreams. That makes all of us believe in ours as well. That makes Ben, James, Jessika, Rey and I believe in ours as well. You've shown us that it is the complete opposite of impossible. It is very much possible. And it's entirely possible that you are going to make us beyond proud, Mom. In fact, that's very much a guarantee.

Well done you. We love you both.

Lots of love from your five children,

Katie, Ben, James, Jessika and Rey too.

P.S: Ben said to tell you that he's going to steal both of your titles one day! But you've got some time to enjoy them before that happens.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 So yeah, I'm glad that I went with this theme and direction for story and went into more of the Pokemon side of Pokemon rather than the human relationships which I usually focus on. It was a challenge but a good one! It was fun to come up with the different points that all the children put across to their parents. Thanks again for reading and I will be back next Wednesday with the first winter themed chapter of December 2019 so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back to update this story! This letter is JJ writing to Ash and Misty, and JJ is being raised by Misty's parents, Jordan and Lynne, but you probably know by now that he is actually the miscarried child of Ash and Misty. After uploading my last update, I was in the mood to be in the headspace of Jordan Junior. It started out just being about his first proper Christmas with everyone but it turned into something more. It turned into a headcanon that I think I will keep. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

How was Christmas for you? It seemed to come and go very quickly for me and that is very strange to say seeing as it was only my second ever one. And even stranger perhaps, it felt like my first. So that's perhaps why that it flew by in no time. It was a whole new experience for me. But a lovely one. And I hope that you felt the same.

It was nice having a new little baby around for the holidays, wouldn't you agree? Little Jorgie was only born less than two months prior to Christmas Day and that gave it all the more of a special and delicate and magical feeling. I know that I have nothing really to compare it to but I was still touched by the serene feeling. And no wonder! James is calling her an angel and my Mom too – in fact he calls a lot of us that. So there were a lot of angels this Christmas. No wonder it was such a lovely time.

I've never known such excitement and yet peace in one. Christmas Eve was a buzzing sort of atmosphere. With little Rey and her joy and it being one of her first couple of Christmases as well, she just could not contain her excitement. And then the people who were journeying like Ben and Eddie and Melissa were reunited with Katie all over and there was hub bub coming from that end as well. It was great when I visited your house on Christmas Eve. It was so cosy. It felt like home. But I'm guessing that that was because you were there, as well as it being close to the special night. I've always felt that way about you both and your home and not just during the festive period.

Christmas Day itself was a mix of emotions. It was very much a chaos and a calm! As you know, I spent it in my family home and with James and his family as well as my own little one of Mom, Dad and Morgan too. Present opening was almost a bizarre sort of thing. I know that I've got a birthday and I've had those important occasions but it was definitely even better getting to open gifts along with other people. Other people who had been treated as well. In fact, I was almost more excited to see what they'd gotten as well as to give them their gifts that I had for them. That was a whole other whirl of emotions. But a good kind. I'll never forget that feeling.

And then, needless to say like it always is when a large group of people come together – Christmas dinner with everybody in our group and at Noah and Josie's household was a hectic one. There never seemed to be a moment's peace. But it was the good kind too. And it was chaotic! But it was the treasured sort of one.

The conversations were flowing. The food was completely wonderful! The gift exchanges were heart-warming. It was a joyous time. And throughout many points in the day I found myself with a lump in my throat as I realised that I belonged to bunch of people who were not just my own family. And I realised that I belonged to a bunch of people who were not just you Ketchums, too.

It really did feel like my first proper Christmas and I feel like I got to go through that with Rey. The Christmas before in my case, I was growing extremely rapidly and exhaustedly and it felt like I hardly had a minute to actually catch sight of the people that I newly loved and to appreciate the time with them. And as for Rey – well, her first Christmas with everyone was a delicate time also. But it was a contrasting kind to the kind of softness that took place during the one just passed.

So we properly got to experience for Christmas for good and together, Rey and I. and I wonder if she's feeling any of the same things? I'll have to ask her. I know that I enjoyed Christmas Eve and its tingling excitement. I know that I adored Christmas Day and every inch of the craziness! I know that I enjoyed the day after Christmas Day as well. Even though that day I was alone in the house with Mom, Dad and Morgan too, I somehow felt closer than ever to you, Ash and Misty. I felt closer than ever to you both.

That time and that well-needed time with my immediate family gave me a chance to process everything that had happened over the two other days and put in to place everything that I was feeling also. I felt like I was on a wild ride. I felt like I was experiencing a whole other feeling. I was feeling extremely grateful. I was feeling as though I was part of something way larger than myself and the three people closest to me. I felt like I belonged to everyone. And I especially felt like I belonged to you. And that's because I do, don't I?

We all belong to each other. We all experienced the holiday to season together. This time around, the circumstances possessed a whole new feeling of unity. Little Jorgie coming along less than two months prior to Christmas Day linked up the Morgans and the Williamses together in a whole new way and you too, Misty.

Justin showing up to the meal at his great-grandparents house with a new boyfriend by his side almost did a similar thing too, I feel like. He's set an example which I believe that other people that we know will follow. He has paved the path by paving his own path. He has made it okay for everyone to do the same. I know that that has given people hope. I know that that has given people hope weather they are Morgans, Williamses, Ketchums or Oaks or beyond. That hope has joined us all as well. I feel that hope within me too. For the other people who will have to share their news with their loved ones eventually. And for me as well.

This Christmas is a lot different than the last. I can hardly remember the previous one but Jorgie definitely wasn't about and Justin definitely wasn't out! We were all unified and we were together but there were things pushing us apart also. Not anymore. Granted, that still could happen again and I know it. But I noticed the true sense of togetherness this Christmas. And I hope that it's something that people will continue to strive for – regardless if it's present or not.

We all need each other, you see. And I need you too, Ash and Misty. I need the both of you. Because it is true that yes, I felt closer to you than ever. I noticed the way that you generously and sweetly treated all of your children and you treated me too. I picked up on the way that you made all of your children feel as important and as loved as one and other and you did that with me too. I couldn't help but notice the way that you held onto your children a little tighter than normal and you did that to me too.

I appreciate everything that you have done for me this holiday season. I hope you had a wonderful time. I had an incredibly lovely one being around you both. I had an incredibly lovely one being surrounded by you all. I had an incredibly lovely one feeling as though I belong to you all as well as my immediate family.

I know that this Christmas was not my first Christmas but it will always be that way for me. Because it was the exact moment that I saw myself in your eyes as well as Jordan's and Lynne's too. I saw that image and I felt that sparkle almost as prominently as the angel on the top of the Christmas tree in your home.

It is true that like Jorgie, I am an angel too because I belong to the faraway place of "up there". But I belong with my family most of all. I belong with Jordan and with Lynne and with Morgan too. I belong with James and Jorgie and all of his family. And I definitely belong with you, Ash and Misty. I belong with you and with Ben and with Katie and with James and with Jessika and Rey too. I belong to my family.

For my immediate family is not my only family, is it? You guys are too. You will always be my family. You will always be my parents. Ash and Misty, you will always be my parents. And that is something that I discovered on Christmas. And it is something that I will remember for each and every one after. For it is truly a gift. During every single moment and not just Christmas Day. Always.

Lots of love from,

JJ.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 So yeah, that was the moment that JJ figured out where he truly belonged. It's a bit bitter sweet because like he said, he belongs everywhere but there is where he pieced it all together. It will be a long while though until he lets people know that he knows! He and Rey do have a special connection and I want to touch on that one day. Aside from having that Christmas with being one of their first proper and peaceful ones, they struggle in their different ways over what it means to be "different". There are also some hints of things in this story that I will definitely tackle in the near future :P Thanks again for reading. That concludes all of my winter themed chapters for this month. But I will be back on Wednesday with another chapter of Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new chapter of this story. This was one of the easiest ones for me to write so far. I guess getting into the headspace of JJ (Ash and Misty's miscarried son being raised by her parents, Jordan and Lynne) felt quite natural. And it was nice to get into the purity of him being a baby before he even joins the rest of the group. I remember this being inspired by something that I saw on Instagram. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned :P**

* * *

To You Both,

I am coming to you soon. Don't be worried. Don't be worried at all. You may not know me but I know you. In my heart I feel as though I know you and I do. Our paths were crossed a very long time ago and our futures will be entwined in the same way. I am coming to you soon. And soon, we will all know each other.

I'm not really sure where I am. I'm not really sure what my name is. But I know that we are connected. I know that. And Ash and Misty, even though I will not be calling you by the name of "Mommy" or "Daddy or anything of the like, we are part of each other in so many ways. I cannot wait to see those similarities and likenesses and destines up close and in person. I cannot wait to meet you both.

I am a baby. I am a baby boy. I was first made with love thirteen years ago and I recognise your voices. I recognise both of your voices. And I know that those voices belong to you. All those years ago, you were so excited to meet me. You were scared too, don't get me wrong! And I don't blame you. You were only seventeen. But you were excited too. I'm sorry that we didn't get to properly meet. I guess I was needed elsewhere. I guess I was needed here. Wherever here is.

I only remember then and now. I only remember being surrounded by warmth and comfort and fluttering voices and then this strange in between feeling and place that I've gotten to know recently. But I've kept those memories – those early, early and few memories – with me every step of the way. I could never forget. How could I forget? I could_ never_ forget.

I'm going to be found soon. I'm going to be found by the people that I _will_ end up calling Mom and Dad and I'm looking forward to that as well. I'm looking forward to that. But to tell you the truth, I'm not focusing on that. Right now, I'm not focusing on that. My mind can't stop itself from flickering to the things that I do know. The voices that I still remember. And the faces of the people that form in my mind when I remember those sounds. Those faces are yours, of course!

Ash and Misty, I'm going to be known as your little brother. Well, I'm going to be Misty's little brother. And I suppose that makes me Ash's little brother-in-law. That's a little bit of a mouthful but I'm sure I'll get there eventually. It might be a mouthful for you. And it might feel strange, too. I know that you've never had that sort of relation before. And Misty, you've only had older siblings. You've only had older sisters. I'm going to be your brother. And I hope that you're ready for that.

There are lots of things that are going to come after that too. I'm afraid that there's going to be some heartache. There's going to be some confusion. There's going to be some tumultuous times. But I promise you – they're going to work out. You'll work it out. We'll work it all out. We'll work it out together. As a family. It feels nice that I'm going to be part of a family. I know that I'm going to be part of a really nice one.

You're just going about your lives right now, aren't you? You're just going about your lives. You have no idea that I'm coming to meet any of you. None of you have any idea that I'm coming at all! This is the first time that I have surprised anybody. Are surprises good? I hope that they are. I hope that I'm a nice surprise. I know that I'm a baby and a boy and I think that a baby boy should be a nice surprise. But I just hope that you're ready for me. I just hope you're ready for the person known as me.

This whole thing feels like a long time coming. Like I said before, I only remember two particular circumstances but I definitely feel as though my whole lifetime has lead up to this moment. I'm sure that you especially can relate to that, can't you, Ash? I know you, you see. I know about you. I know about your hopes and your dreams and your ambitions. I know about your achievements as well.

Of course, I know about yours too, Misty. You've achieved a lot of them together. You've achieved a lot of them because of your hard work together and the way that you endlessly support one and other. I like to think that I could be an achievement for you as well. At least, I hope that. I guess I'll have to wait and find out, won't I?

It gives me butterflies when I think about the fact that I know and I understand and I can access you so clearly and so vividly but it's not the same for you two with me. But then again, maybe it is. And maybe also, it's just in a different way for you. You access me through memory and imagination too. Thirteen years ago we didn't get to have much time together at all. I wonder if how we were taken from each other has made you not think about me much at all? But I reckon that your strength has led you to imagine me once or twice – even if it isn't the easiest activity for you to partake in.

If you have thought about me a couple of times, how is it that you picture me? Do you picture me running free among the clouds and with not a care in the world? It hasn't been like that, I must admit! But it's not been unpleasant either. It's just been a lot of waiting. Waiting is underrated. I hope I carry that with me even when I'm in your world because I think that it will be helpful.

How is it that you picture me in appearance? To you, Ash, do I have the hair colour of your mother because for some reason you want me to have some familiarity as well as filled with uniqueness for you? But in your mind, do I have your eyes? Do we share the same brown gaze, looking at the world in similar ways? I wonder if you can't make up your mind about my skin tone. Warmer shades are a sense of home to you but paler is a sense of peace. You'd be happy either way.

And as for you, Misty, how do I look in your mind's eye? Do I have the bright sunshiny yellow locks of your father because even though part of you can't imagine that for a second, you also think it would be kind of brilliant? But do you imagine that I have the same brown gaze that Ash is imagining? Do I share that hue with him? And what about my skin tone? I think you just want me to be happy. Most of all, you just want me to be happy. And that would make you feel the same.

I can tell you now that I am happy. I'm a little apprehensive because I know that it's almost time for our paths to cross but I am happy. I am just waiting. I am waiting for my time. My time which will lead to our time together.

And as well as that, I can tell you that I don't look like anything that you're imagining at all! I have hair the colour of what would be described as a brilliant ginger so I guess I share it with you, Misty. And as for my skin tone – well, I don't share it with either of you on your own. It's a perfect mix and right in the middle. And my eyes? For now, they are a brilliant shade of ocean blue. Like _your _Mom, Misty. I don't share the oceanic gaze as my real mother but I share it with your one. The person that I_ will_ call "Mother".

But enough of that for now. You will find out everything when the time is right.

Even though you don't have any idea about me at all right now, you could be uncertain about me. And in months and perhaps even years to come – you could be uncertain about me still. But either way, the funny thing is I am not uncertain about you. Ash and Misty, I am not uncertain about you at all. I know that we will have wonderful times together. I know that we will have fantastic times with one and other. And I simply cannot wait. I have waited a lifetime for this. I have waited a lifetime to meet you all over again. I won't get to call you "Mom" and "Dad" but we will get to hold each other dear.

And when you put it into perspective, it doesn't really matter what we get to call one and other, does it? We're family. We're linked. We're bound. And we're bound to make history.

Saying that though, I know what you're all going to end up calling me. It's JJ, here. It's Jordan Junior. And I cannot wait to meet you. I cannot wait to meet my family. I cannot wait to meet you both.

Lots of love from,

JJ Williams (Ketchum).

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I imagine that JJ knows that he is actually Ash and Misty's child even though he's being raised by Jordan and Lynne as a baby but as he grows up, that knowledge fades away. And he has to rediscover the truth all over again. I don't think JJ has it particularly easy. But I imagine him to grow up to be a positive and kind-hearted character. I wasn't surprised that I ended up writing from his POV for this story. He is absolutely one of the most important people in both Ash and Misty's lives :3 Thanks again and I will be back tomorrow with a chapter of Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! It is the 28****th**** and I am back to upload this chapter. I was a little uncertain this month over what I was going to write but then this idea popped into my head and it's definitely something that I want to explore more in the future. This chapter here today focuses on Justin in the few weeks period in between breaking up with his boyfriend and discovering intimacy with Katie. It's a period where he questions a lot of things and comes to realisations as well. He expresses all that to Ash and Misty. Along with a lot of admiration too. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

I've found myself thinking about you a lot in recent days. Getting off tour is a bizarre sort of thing in itself and it takes a lot of adjustments. Coming back to reality leads to all kinds of things like a nostalgic sense of boredom, an empty diary and exhaustion like you wouldn't believe. Those are the kind of things you'd expect though, I would have thought.

However, nothing prepares you for the weird thoughts that start running through your brain once you say goodbye to that part of your life. And the thoughts that I've discovered myself thinking about are you, Ash and Misty. I've been thinking about the both of you lots. And I can't help but wonder why.

Of course, I don't have to dig too deep at all. In my heart of hearts, I know why that during the quiet moments of my new and homely days, I think about you and your marriage. Recent events and recent feelings in my chest make it all too clear. But I try not to think about that. I try not to dwell on the loss that I've faced and the aching that edges up from my stomach and right to my heart.

Instead, I try to encourage myself to feel curious about why these thoughts of the two of you keep latching onto my mind. And I try to investigate it further. I guess there must be something in it for me. Observing you two since the early days of my life has always been a wonderful thing.

It's funny how when I think of my early memories of you two together, the things that first spring to mind are when you used to babysit Jazmyn and I and you were so very young. Way younger than I am, in fact! But you seemed like proper adults to me then. And you definitely seemed like a bit of a married couple even though you had only really just started your romantic relationship together. People tell me that you've _always_ been like an old married couple. And from my memories also, I can guarantee that that's probably true.

You've always been fun though, even if it has seemed like you tied the knot at the age of ten years old. And that's something I've always tried to keep in my own relationships. That's something that you've instilled in me in a way. I remember from the early days that you definitely had a fun relationship and you were friends first and foremost – you still are. It kind of bugs me that I feel like I've never really achieved that sort of thing. I don't like to be serious. But my relationships have always ended up that way. Of course I was always going to take them seriously. But I see the companionship and partnership and friendship that are at the core of your dynamic. And that's definitely something to strive it. And perhaps achieve one day.

I always thought that the relationship that I was in was the one. I thought that – like the both of you – we had companionship and partnership and friendship at our core. But the way things ended, it felt as heavy and as serious and grown-up as my first relationship. I _am_ an adult that was in a long-term relationship. But I started to miss some of the fun from the early days. You two have been in it for over a decade now. And yet you still apply the fun that I knew that I observe in your early days. Do you think that that's something that can be grown or is something that just the two of you have?

That's probably another reason why my thoughts keep wandering to you guys. That's probably another reason why my thoughts keep wandering to you both, Ash and Misty. Like I said, being at home again and having finished a tour can lead to all sorts of feelings. And being back home with my crazy old family can certainly lead to all sorts of feelings as well!

I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change my family for the world. And I wouldn't change my parents and their relationship and their _relationships _for the world either. Within my parents' marriage, they have created something entirely unique for themselves and that's absolutely okay. They have the right to. But I don't know. I'm starting to think that I've always been drawn to the both of yours relationship and marriage because it's just you two. And I don't just mean in the obvious way.

I'm not insulting the way that my dad has a wife and a girlfriend in any way, shape or form at all. Revisiting my previous point, both he and my mum have the right to create a unique dynamic that works for the both of them. But in recent moments I've started to admit to myself that I probably do look at the two of you with interest and admiration in my heart because I like the way that you're exclusive. I do.

And even though you keep your relationship very much to yourself and it is only with each other that you share that kind of romance and intimacy, lots of people are invited in to share that joy with you as well. It's an interesting thing. It's a wonderful balance. It's something that I would definitely hope to achieve. Once again, is that something that you've had to work hard for to get? Or is it natural for the both of you? I kind of need to know. More than ever, these questions keep popping up in my brain.

Going back to the past, I remember your wedding day so very clearly. Parts of my life have been a blur, especially everything that has happened to me with music and touring and stuff. And moments of being in the closet are hazy as well. But being eleven years old and attending your wedding and having a front row seat for that kind of magic is something that gets firmly etched into your skull.

I still remember Ash waiting at the altar for you, Misty. I remember him being nervous and a bit jittery but also smiling like he had made the best decision in the world. And the look in his eyes wasn't even like he had made a decision. It was like his heart had taken control and he was simply along for the ride. And apart from you, Misty, looking so stunning as you walked up to the aisle to him, you seemed as though every part of you that was missing was finally coming together. It seemed so magical. It seemed so surreal. Yet it seemed so attainable.

But the older I get, the more I wonder whether it is or not. I've never seemed to be able to get it to work. And each and every time, I've definitely been in love. I've definitely felt that universal yet one of a kind feeling right inside of me. But it's never worked out in the long-run. Maybe it isn't so attainable. And that's why it's so precious for the two of you to share.

I think the trouble is that although I look on at the both of you with great fondness and admiration and joy all at the same time – your marriage is something that I'll never have. I've had to face it in recent times and I have to face it all over again as I write to you that I don't think marriage in general is something I'll ever have. I don't think it's for me. I believe in lasting commitments. I believe in waking up to the same person over and over. But marriage? Marriage and me? In my heart it's a no.

And part of me questions why when you've been such a great example of it to me since I was rather little. Yet another part of me knows that I'm allowed to create my own custom made yet love-filled relationships, just like my parents are.

I know that I'm not scared. I know that I'm not afraid. I know that I'm not ashamed. With Sammy, I held in my hands and my arms everything I've ever wanted. I definitely loved him enough to marry him. But I also loved him enough to not marry him too. I think the latter resonated for me far stronger. I wanted to create our own kind of bespoke and beautiful bond. But it wasn't for him.

Like marriage is a no for me, it was a yes for Sammy. I wish I could have said yes to him like you two said for each other all those years ago. But I couldn't jump into something so serious without wholeheartedly believing in it. I couldn't declare my love for him under the watch of something that I had a peculiar relationship with. He had his faith. I didn't. He had faith in me. I had faith in him. But he had faith in me that I would become his husband one day. However, right down in the deepest parts of myself I knew that I would never be.

I wish that I could have complied. I wish that I could have made it last. I wish I could speak up to him about how I truly feel and how I didn't really want to walk away. But I'm a coward. Another lesson that you two have shown me yet has still not made its way fully to me. You two entirely own your love and it becomes your strength. There's still a part of me that is afraid to speak the truth. And when I think about that, I know that I am not ready to be a husband even if that was the path that I wanted to take. But sadly it's not.

And yet although I know that that's not the route that I want to take and when I look at the two of you – I look at you, Ash and Misty – and I see everything that you have grown and nurtured and treasured and formed together – there is a part of me that wants every part of that. I want all of that just without the ring and the paper and the ceremony.

But who knows? Something else that I should probably ask you is whether you think you'd still have that incredible relationship that the two of you have without those three things. I'd like to know the answer. I'd like to ask. But I think I know it for myself. I think that it doesn't matter for you. I think that you would have had it anyway. And that makes me feel just a little bit envious. But it makes me feel happy for you as well. Of course it does. You guys deserve everything that is naturally destined for you and that you've put effort in also.

Marriage is not on the cards for me, I do not believe. But when I look at the two of you and I see your friendship and your devotion and your attention to every aspect of your relationship and not just the intimate parts – it becomes a little bit tempting for me!

For me, I do not like the idea of marriage. But if I attained one like yours then I would definitely hold it dear. If I did get married, then I would absolutely turn my mind's eye to the two of you for inspiration.

But for now and I think where the journey leads for me is just using you two as inspiration for songs instead. And I'm okay with that. In fact, it makes me want to get out there again and tour once I have those creations inspired by your love and your marriage.

And the thing that makes me want to get back on tour even more is all of these feelings that I've confessed to you! That's why I'm better on the road. None of this slushiness and none of these innermost feelings come out. But I hope you enjoy them anyway. Because no one else has been granted access to me like this. And I can't imagine it happening again for a very long time!

Love and respect always,

Justin.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I like the little nod at the end where Justin thinks that he won't open up to anyone else anymore but of course, as you know, in a couple of weeks he discovers Katie in a whole new way and begins to let his guard down for good. I do like the idea that Justin has always admired Ash and Misty and really likes the Ketchum family dynamic also. Naturally, he adores all of his family. But I'm sure that part of him looks on at their smaller but strong bond and sometimes wants a little bit of that for himself. Perhaps he will one day :P Thanks again for reading and I will be back again on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back to upload this story. I wrote this really not too long ago at all because I really didn't know what I wanted to write for this month. I had next months planned but couldn't get a second plan! I came up with this though, and this chapter is a letter from Jordan to Ash and Misty when JJ comes down from "up there" and the four parents have to make a decision who is going to raise him. Everyone knows that Jordan and Lynne end up doing so, despite him being Ash and Misty's child. But this is before that time and Jordan's interesting point of view. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

It's such an uncertain time, isn't it? A circumstance has arisen and a baby is present and it's up to Lynne and me to take care of them. It's up to Lynne and me to take care of him. It's us to take care of JJ. But that's not what either of you want, is it? But it's what's meant to be happening. And I feel partially sorry for that.

There are things that you couldn't possibly understand and these are things that I can't really wrap my head around either. But all I know is that we were told to look after him. All I know is that we must take care of JJ as our own. It's not even a must. It's a need. It's the way things that need to be. But it's not easy for you guys, is it? I am sorry for that. I do feel sorry for that.

I understand how you must feel. I know that you feel as though you haven't even had a say – let alone had the chance for your say to be taken away from you. But I understand how you tragically feel. And I don't blame you. If the circumstances were flipped and there was a baby of mine suddenly in our midst and you two were the ones to have to look after it, I would be bewildered also. I would be exasperated. And I would be heartbroken.

I know in my heart of hearts that you feel that no one understands. That a decision has been made and what's meant to be happening is happening and you are powerless. Or at least, you feel powerless. I understand how you must feel. I empathise with every single part of how you must feel.

But that's not what this letter is about, Ash and Misty. I am not here to convince you that I should be the one to look after JJ – your son. I am not here to try and gain your trust. I just want you to know that I do understand. Even though it probably feels that I'm one of the people who have taken your precious child away.

It's a horrible loss, isn't it, Misty? I know all too well what that kind of emptiness feels like. But once again, no, I am not here to victimise myself and form a gang of the two heartbroken people. I want you to know that I understand. And even though I am not trying to gain your trust over this whole situation, you can trust me, you know? I know that I took myself away from you. It probably feels that I'm doing the same with JJ. Believe me; it oddly feels that way for me too! But this is what is meant to be happening. And I want us all to feel the benefits of that arrangement.

Ash – I'm sorry. You and I don't see eye to eye most of the time but I know that the three of us – four of us when you include Lynne and of course you have to – saw eye to eye when JJ first arrived and we agreed that he was a blessing. We knew that he was a miscarried baby and still a blessing. We just didn't know that he wasn't Lynne and I's miscarried baby. He was the both of yours, from all those years ago.

Yes, the two of us in particular rarely see eye to eye. But we saw eye to eye the day that he arrived and we all know that someone extremely special had joined our group. Before he even had a name. Before we all truly got to know him. I still feel that way. I don't know about you guys. But I know that he is destined for greatness. He is destined to link the four of us and way more than just us. Even though right now it seems that JJ might be pitting all of us against each other.

He deserves love, as all of us do. That's a funny thing by itself, isn't it? What a simple word for an essence so powerful. JJ deserves love and stability and calmness and freedom and support and if the two of you truly allow me to be one of his parents then I think that I could be the one to give him all of that. I wanted to offer all of that to you and your sisters as well, Misty, but I'm not sure if I delivered any of that at any time if at all. I would really like to be JJ's parent, you know? Not to make up for what you, Misty, Daisy, Violet and Lily never had. But it's because what JJ deserves. It's what Jordan Junior deserves. And I wholeheartedly hope that I get a chance to deliver all of that to him.

When I first met him, I knew that he was mine. Obviously, knowledge and understanding crept in and I came to the realisation that he is not biologically my own at all. But since that day and since that acknowledgement, I don't look at him any different which is strange to say. And it's not just simply unconditional love. I know that he is meant to be my son. When I look at him, I feel the same way and I feel the same lump in my throat and pang in my heart that I did when I knew that you were a little being in my Lynne's belly, Misty.

Those feelings haven't gone away for you, my girl. And they haven't gone away for JJ either. I know that that little family is forever. And I really would like more than anything to get a chance to raise that boy, like I spent the time that I had with you, Misty. I want to be there for him. And I never want to let him go. Like I never did with you. Contrary to what you may think.

I'm not going to force you to hand him over, Ash and Misty. Even though he came to Lynne and I from the beginning anyway and has stayed with us since, I'm not going to force you to step away. I know the truth and Lynne knows the truth and we know of how things are meant to be. But we understand what forces of nature the two of you are also.

And though I have an idea in my mind – a very clear image – of the family that Lynne, Morgan, JJ and I are meant to be – a part of me is stepping back also. You are allowed to have your say. You are more than welcome to have your say.

I had a vision one night and Lynne had it too. JJ is meant to be ours. But maybe the four of us will have to work together instead and raise him between us and go against a bit of a prophecy. Surely it hasn't been the first time that plans like that have been broken? I don't know. I don't know at all. I just want you to know that I hope you fight for JJ, in whatever way you see fit.

And whether you walk away or you hand him over or we all come to a compromise, I just want you to know that we are all family. We are all united by marriage. Ash, you are united to Lynne and me by your marriage to our daughter and the loyalty you have shown to her since you were both ten years old. And now we are united by JJ too no matter what. No matter what happens. No matter what any of us decide. No matter if our vision plays out into reality. We are a family. And we will all be important to that little boy.

I am excited to see him grow up. He's already growing up so fast! I am excited to see him learn. I am excited to see his eyes fill with all the more wonder. And I am excited to share that with you two – however I share that with you two.

That's what I'm trying to focus on in this uncertain time. The excitement of it all. I do not know what tomorrow will bring. And how wonderful is that? I have faith that things will work out for the best and not because I have faith in myself.

I have faith in little JJ ending up exactly where he needs to be. But most importantly and first in foremost, I have faith in the both of you. And that is something that has always kept me strong. And continues to keep me that way.

Love from your dad – and your father in law – Jordan.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I think it's interesting that it could be suspected that Jordan is a bit of a "weak" person but I view him as incredibly strong and with an incredible open mind. This chapter here proves that. He's on the cusp of losing someone else - like he felt he lost Lynne all those years ago - and he's still taking a back seat and letting things play out. He's pretty great. He definitely doesn't believe in making massive decisions for other people. The subject of uncertainty kind of came up here most likely because of things I'm feeling and that are going on in much of the world right now. But I made sure it ended on a positive note. I don't usually get too personal but I just hope that everyone is looking after themselves and doing okay. Thank you for taking the time to read my story during this baffling time and I'm sending love to everyone. I'll be back on Wednesday to update Pikachu Tales :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new update for this story! Following what's going on with my uploads regarding Pikachu Tales, this chapter focuses on my new character, Eli, who is Misty's father Jordan's cousin. This is a letter from Eli to Misty really and going into some detail about the role that he played in her and her sisters life without her knowing. Their parents passed away young and Eli stopped being in their life until much later. There's some other details in there too of future concepts and story possibilities. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

Um… Well, this letter is actually just to you, Misty, but Ash might get a kick out of reading it as well. I don't know. And as you can clearly tell, I'm typing to you rather than writing by hand to you. I wonder if this is the first of that kind that you have received? Surely not. But it's much better this way. Hopefully I'll be far more coherent. And I'll get to say what I've been meaning to say for years. But who knows? It might all get jumbled. Because it's been on my mind for an extremely long time.

It's been a wonderful thing to be invited to your home and back into your life, Misty. I hope you know that it would have been a lot sooner, but you know what your mysterious father is like! You know what my cousin is like. Like you and your family, he is wonderful too. But all by himself, he can be mysterious at times! At least I'm kept on my toes. And at least I've got to connect with you now. But I hope you know that I would have liked it to be a lot sooner. And I don't just mean in _super _recent years.

Like I mentioned only just, being invited into your home is magical! Only, just a few hours ago when that happened – something else happened. Misty, I know that it was light-hearted. I know that it was. I understand that. And I don't want you to feel bad.

But the truth is, I overheard you when you made a carefree comment to Ash about how you wished that you had an uncle there when you were younger – like sweet Katie has in James. I understand that what you meant was only a passing comment. I understand that you meant nothing malicious by it – or anything bitter or resentful. It was most likely sincere, actually. It was sweet. But it got me thinking. It got me thinking of a good few things you probably don't know. But you deserve to know. And I will try my hardest to get them across to you.

I won't get into the nitty-gritty and every single aspect of my life to you. But as you both know and as you know greatly, Misty, your father was a huge part of my childhood and a wonderful friend to me when I really had none at all. I cherish the memories of the summers together that we got to run along the beach of Johto where Jordan and his family lived. I relish in the memories of almost every single aspect of that time.

The fishing in the brilliant blue of the sea. Collecting seashells so I could take them home to Unova. Jordan teaching Morgan to read and teaching me how to read a lot better! Not that he was always the best at it himself. But he was kind and he was patient. He was certainly enthusiastic. And to tell you the truth, he made my life a lot better. He made my life a lot better and I carried that with me when I returned to my life in Unova.

You may or may not know this part but once Jordan and I had grown up a lot and your Mom, Lynne, was in the picture as well, I spent a good chunk of time living with the two of them once they moved to Kanto. And I'm sure you understand quickly what that means. I was around when they were getting a handle on becoming parents. I didn't get to see much of any of you when you were very little babies but I saw a lot of the older stages. In my opinion, the more fun ones!

I remember Daisy when she came along – she was a pretty thing. It was pretty weird to see Jordan holding a little blonde baby girl that was his but it was touching all the same. I have memories of Violet and Lily too. They were more of a handful and by that stage, I was studying hard in university and their baby antics that were sweet in Daisy were a little relentless when I was trying to knuckle down.

And then speaking of relentless, of course came along you, Misty. My favourite thing about that time was seeing my cousin glow so much. Lynne too. They were overjoyed at the little redheaded baby who had come along to complete their family. Their little family of all girls except Jordan. All girls except Jordan. But he flourished! I know that he loved the tenderness of being a father to daughters, even with the tricky bits and the confusing bits and even some of the heart-breaking moments in between.

Jordan finally had a bunch of people who unconditionally loved him no matter what and he could protect no matter what. And he was old enough and physically strong enough to stop anything from happening to the people he cared about most. Or so he thought.

Of course, you know what happened to your Mom, Misty, and I was there for that as well. But I confess that I wasn't there as much as I should have been. I had moved back to Unova at that point with the opportunity of a job which slowly yet quickly - it seemed to me at the same time - turned into my own company. I tried to be there – I really did. But maybe I didn't try hard enough.

And then when it was just Jordan and his four little girls, I definitely know that I should have tried harder. And I did. I did try. But it's hard to try and be there for someone who doesn't want assistance at all. Someone who doesn't want to let anyone else in – in fear of losing everything.

But I ended up losing both of them. That was a truly tragic time. Needless to say, I was devastated. They were both the most incredible people and so very, very kind to me and a part of my heart went missing when they were no longer around.

And something else in me changed as well. Perhaps all that protective and defensive and familial desire went into me after Jordan no longer needed it. I don't think anybody knows this. But not too long after the passing of them both, I had the strongest desire I had ever felt in my life. I felt a duty but I felt it would be my honour to be somehow able to take care of you all. To take care of Daisy and Violet and Lily and of course, you too, Misty.

I started working like a mad man! I think it's no secret that I can get pretty consumed and diligently focused on my work when it really requires all of that and after I had the urge to support all of you; I was almost working every minute of every day. To make money. To make a lot of money to take care of you. I knew that you needed love and support and kindness and to be nurtured and held and a shoulder to cry on most but I knew that you needed that kind of stability as well.

And soon enough and after it became clear that I wasn't being allowed to take care of you in the way that I wanted, providing money for you appeared to be the only option for you. That didn't exactly end well! It did because it is the path that is my life. But it didn't because I became stuck. I became stuck at the same age. I became stuck in the same place. I became stuck in the same job.

But I wouldn't change it for the world. If that's everything that needed to happen to me for me to end up where I am now – reunited with Jordan and Lynne and even Morgan and you too – then I would do it all again in a heartbeat.

This letter to you, Misty, isn't trying to prove anything at all. I just feel in my heart that you need to know. I know that your comments were in passing but they made me think of things and you deserve to know all of them.

I was out there, Misty, and I was wanting to be that uncle to you – just like James is for Katie and all of your other beautiful children. I was out there and I wanted to support you and have a relationship with you and be a friend to you as well. Just like your father was to me for all of those incredible years.

I have memories of you when you were a lot younger – memories that I would be glad to share with you in person! I have memories of how strongly I wanted to take care of you, too. That's something that hasn't changed. That is something that grows only stronger the longer that I am here with you. That friendship that I desired so long ago is here and it's a treasure of mine. It is _priceless_. You cannot put a single value on it.

That's something that I just wanted you to know, Misty. I want you to know that there was always someone out there wanting to care for you – wanting to be there for you. You are loved and you are cared for. By me in particular. And that is one of the things that will never be taken away from me. And you either.

Love from,

Eli.

:)

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I like the idea that even while Misty was meeting Ash and beginning her Pokemon Journey, she had someone out there with her best wishes at heart and working so hard to one day be there for her. Unfortunately, that day never came while she was a child. I already have a reason why Eli never gets to be there for her and her sisters when Jordan and Lynne first are both lost but that's something I will most likely write about in the future. This chapter also hints a little bit at the fact that, like Jordan and Lynne too - and the others who are full angels - Eli doesn't age ordinarily as well. But it's for different reasons compared to the others. However, for now I am looking forward to focusing on Eli the person and his characteristics and what he is like, as well as his relations. Then I will go back and tackle why he is the man that he is and how it plays a role in his new life involved with the gang :3 Thanks again for reading and I will be back tomorrow with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new chapter! I admit that I wrote this one pretty late in the month with everything else that I was focusing on. But I actually really enjoyed writing it! It felt like a nice throwback with the characters that it features as well as the time period. This letter is from Josie and Noah to Ash and Misty after the darkness period when they have Rey. It's a bit of gentle advice from one set of sweethearts to another. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

It's Josie and Noah here, little James' Nanny and Pop Pop. I'm sure it's a surprise for y'all to hear from us! But that doesn't mean that you're not in our thoughts. And it's because you're in our thoughts that we are writing to you. I'm the one writing to you. It's Josie writing to you. But Noah is in my heart and mind – just like the two of you are in his. And I'm sure he'd agree with most and if not all that I'm going to go on to talk to you about. He cares about you too.

It's been a rough ride for the two of you recently, hasn't it? My, what a massive thing the two of you have been through. But there's no need to really get into that, is it? It happened. It was tough. It was so very tough. But you're coming through out of the other end of that now. You have each other. You have a relationship. And you have a beautiful baby girl. How lucky are the two of you to have darling Rey?

But things still aren't easy, are they? I can see that. Noah can see that. Our grandson can see that. Anybody can. And that ain't a thing to be ashamed about! That's perfectly understandable and normal. But I'd like to offer some comfort to you, if I can. We'd like to offer some comfort to you. After all, if anyone knows a thing or two, it's going to be us. Despite what you may think, we aren't getting any younger!

Not only have the two of your personal lives and your souls taken a toll but your relationship has as well. What once was a playful and natural and entertaining and love-filled thing at one stage was filled with disappointment and disloyalty and loss. But like I said, we don't really need to talk about that do, we? Onwards and upwards, sweethearts. Things are being rebuilt. And I might have an idea of something you could focus on while you do that.

I'm sure you two know as well as anybody that Noah and I have been sweethearts since forever. Almost like the two of you, we've been together since I was seventeen and he was sixteen. We fell pretty hard for one and other and that's saying something! Married just a couple of months later. Child soon on the way. We didn't exactly do things in the standard way but we followed our hearts and did what was right for us.

And look at us now. Still together. Still in love. Sure, he drives me 'round the bend like no other! He's a mischievous and playful old folk on the quiet, is my Noah. But I wouldn't change him. I wouldn't change us. We've had our fair share of ups and downs as well but we're still as silly as we used to be. That's an important thing, I think. No, that's an important thing, I_ know_. And Ash and Misty, that's really what I want to talk to the two of you about.

You two have been sweethearts since forever as well, haven't you? Since the age of ten years old! I know that you haven't been a couple since then but I've been told plenty that you bickered like an old married couple even then. And I believe that. I can see that kind of thing within you. I can see that playfulness and that determination and that quick-wit. It's still there to this day. Well, it doesn't really present itself these days but I know that it's still there. I believe that.

I still remember the early days with my Noah like they were yesterday. Him so very patiently waiting for me to finish my waitressing shift just to grab an hour or two of my time. Him always showing up with a bunch of flowers. And of course on his motorbike too! That twinkle in his eye. That twinkle in his eye and that smile that he very much passed onto our little James.

I remember so much of our lives together, of course. The day that our first baby arrived. The way my Noah was a bit of a headless chicken but soon became the softest father you have ever seen. When we moved to Kanto from Sinnoh and officially started one big life all together. But I remember – and cherish – the little moments almost as much as the big ones.

The absolute joy and soaring I felt in my heart when he would take some time off work just to be with me, and I could see the face of the man I loved way more and didn't have to worry about him for a little bit. The simple picnics in the park, alone and with our children. The way he held my hand. Way back then and still to this very day. Hardly a single thing has changed. Yet every single thing has changed. And I suppose it's like that when you share your life with someone, isn't it?

You go through so much and you change so much – things change so much and you grow so much – but you're committed to your love so you keep that at the forefront of your priorities. Love is of course a priority. But playfulness and mischief, I believe, is as well.

I still remember some of the jokes that Noah would play on me. And I back to him. But I think his were always the greatest. I can't count the amount of times he pulled a chair out from underneath me when I was about to sit down! Thankfully, he's stopped doing that in our older age. Nowadays, he just moves my chair a little bit to the right each day until I finally notice that I'm almost out of the room!

It would wind him up greatly when I put the same thing in different cupboards in our own home and it would especially irk him so when he was tired and grumpy and returning from a police shift. So I had to do it some more, didn't I?

I remember very well the time that he was ranting to me as best as he could but in a way that showed he could barely form sentences he was so tired and his eyes were almost slits – that he yanked a cereal box out of the cupboard to correct and it exploded on him! You see, I had purposely made the flap very flimsy and filled it with flour so when he did that, I would well and truly get my own back!

He was so very tired. He was so very grumpy. He was so very tired and grumpy from work. But we fell about laughing! We fell about together and we laughed, and laughed and laughed. It was the best feeling ever. And that was one of the moments – among many – when I knew that I didn't regret a single moment of our lives together. He was the old fool that I wanted to fool about with for the rest of my days.

And I think it's like that for you, isn't it, Ash and Misty? You've been through your ups and downs together and while the ups have been so very high and the lows have been chest collapsing – you wouldn't trade any of it for anything either, would you? The person that you're in love with and the relationship you've built and the family you've created is so very precious that you would never dream of throwing anything away.

Like I said, things aren't easy for the two of you right now. You're rebuilding things. I would very much respect if you ignore everything that I say and continue to do things your own way. But I know what I'm talking about. You might hear me out after all.

Perhaps focus on the lighter side of life for a little while, and take your relationship straight back. Take it back to the place that it began and when the two of you were first proper sweethearts – and maybe even before that.

Remember the outdoor adventures. Remember the playfulness. Remember the bickering. Remember doing things just because. Just because you felt like it. Just because you were spontaneous when you were together. Just because you were so in love with each other.

Focus on that lightness. Focus on that playfulness. Focus on that innocent love. I know it's there. We know it's there. And you might end up agreeing with us. It's those kind of things that were the reason that you fell in love. And they probably will be the reason that you stay in love too – and stay strong also.

We wish you nothing but the best,

Lots of love from,

James' Nanny and Pop Pop but your Nanny and Pop Pop too,

Josie and Noah.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I really liked going back and touching on small details of Josie and Noah's youth - that's something I came up with a lot about in probably 2017. I would like to definitely go more into it, as well as how Ash and Misty rebuild everything after everything that they went through. That would be interesting as well. I believe that Noah and Josie's sweet and unexpected letter of advice helped them a lot :) Thanks again for reading and I will be back again on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :P It is the 28th and I am back with a new chapter. This one I wrote pretty late in the month, even if I initially came up with the idea a little bit ago. Once more, we are revisitng the period in the gangs lives when Rey Ketchum is born and Ash runs off due to his dark aura and everything is a little bit of a rollercoaster. But we are revisiting it from the point of view of Justin Morgan. His point of view is a little distant and disconnected but I feel as though it could be one of the things that helps turn things around. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

This is a bit of an unusual task for me, I must confess. But I shall endeavour to do it as best as I can nevertheless. My dad asked me to write this letter to you, and I have to admit that it's not something I'm really used to. Putting pen to paper and coming up with a song? That's a bit of a natural thing for me to do. And it's not like writing letters is completely foreign to me. I'm no stranger to writing a love letter or two. Or maybe even a note of encouragement. But this is a very, very strange situation. And a difficult one as well.

I guess I would just like to begin by saying I hope that you're alright. Misty, I know you're not. But I hope that you will be. I've seen a little bit of what you've been through. I have come to visit you in the hospital, whether you've remembered that or not or even taken notice of my presence. But I have been there. I have tried to be there. It isn't the most natural thing for me. But I do want you to be okay.

And Ash, I hope that you're alright too, even though I have no idea where you are at all. And even more so, I have no idea why you took off the way that you did. Of course, deep down and yet also very much on the surface, I do know. You've been battling with fears and conflictions and powers all of their own identity for a good few years now and they finally came to a head once again.

I don't understand why you had to react the way that you did, though. I don't understand why you had to act the way that you did either. But I guess it's not for me to question. It's not for me to judge. It's just up to me to be here still. So that's what I am doing, as best as I can.

I suppose what I can say and with this whole situation and with Misty struggling quite badly and Ash struggling quite badly (albeit invisibly) wherever he is, I'm just trying to be there for everyone else. I'm trying to be a friend to all of your children, if I can be. I'm trying to be a shoulder to lean on for my younger brother. Jayden needs that. You know how sensitive he is. You know how much he feels things. I'm of course trying to be there for my dad as well. He needs it too. He's been one of the main people taking care of your baby.

I gather that you might like to hear some thoughts of that baby. I'm guessing that you probably would like to hear some thoughts of your new baby girl, even if it is just coming from me. What can I say?

She's a pretty nice little thing. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this or not but my dad (that's James, by the way, it's Justin here) gave her the nickname of "Rey". Her even longer nickname is "Rey of Sunshine". I suppose that is rather fitting. She is quite the beaming little thing in spite of everything that's going on.

She seems to like my guitar as well, which is quite nice. With everything that has been going on, I haven't been writing hardly as much as I'd like to – so I've been almost enjoying those moments in the hospital where, once or twice, I've mucked around on my guitar and played to her. I've played to your little girl.

She likes blues music most of all, I think. She doesn't like my electric guitar at all! She likes a lot of the songs that the two of you liked together. I suppose she would do, really. She is a part of the both of you.

This whole situation is strange for me. I can deal with my dad not being at home as much and being at the hospital far more because – at the end of the day – you, Misty, and Rey are the ones who need him most. I can also deal with you, Misty, not reacting to me as much. Although it is of course sad, I suppose it just is what it is. It's how it is right now. But it will get better, I believe that. I do believe that.

I feel mostly for your children, if I'm honest with you. I know that if I was in their shoes, I would be worried sick. But all of them are incredibly brave. Ben seems to be taking a completely negative situation into a little bit more positive one and enjoying being at home again rather than on a journey. Jessika doesn't really understand what's going at all and I don't blame her. She just wants you back again. I'm sure she wants things back to the way that they were.

Katie feels similarly, not that she's really told me. She hasn't told me much at all and I don't mind. It really must be incredibly scary. I don't want words out of her. I just want to be her friend. I just want to be your James' friend as well. He would make you both so proud, if only you could both see. He is very wise and he is very sensitive and he is very smart. In a way, he is the one holding all of your little family together. As much as Rey, in fact.

I really don't know what is going to happen. Misty does seem to be stabilising and is more awake than she is asleep and very, very slowly but surely too, she is finding little, small positives. You are finding little, small positives. You're doing so well. But I don't know what the future holds. I don't know what your future holds. I don't know what you want your future to hold. The most I've done to hold - is hold your hand while you have been asleep.

And as for Ash – as for you, Ash – I know what your future holds even less. I don't know what you're thinking. I don't know what you're feeling. I'm sure that I can imagine, at least a little bit. But I don't know for certain. I don't even know if you even want to come back to your family, like how your family desperately want you back with them, even in spite of everything.

That's love, Ash. That is love. If there's one thing that I hope you know is that there is love there for you in spite of it all. That's one thing I do know. And that's worth something running back to, not running further away from.

What I mean most of all is whatever the outcome; I'm not _really_ affected at all. Whether you, Ash, come back or not – and whether you, Misty, recover wholeheartedly and move on even without your husband – it won't really affect me all that much. Sure, I do look up to you guys and I look up to the two of you together. But it wouldn't affect me all that greatly. If it wasn't meant to be then I simply wouldn't hanker after it.

What I will say though, is that the future of the two of you affects everybody else. And what is happening right now is affecting everyone else. I can't say that it affects me all _that_ much. It affects me in a second hand sort of way. It doesn't affect me directly. I just want things to work out the way that they are meant to and everybody to heal in the way that they are meant to.

I suppose what I mean by all this is I don't need the two of you to work things out. I just need the two of you to be happy. I don't need the two of you back together. But your children do. Ben does. Katie does. James does. Jessika does.

Beyond that, Delia does. My dad does. Even my mum probably does. And most of all, that baby absolutely does. That nice little baby, that Rey of Sunshine, completely does.

The two of you didn't mean to create her, I don't think, but all the same, she was made out of complete and utter love, I know that. And she still has love for the two of you, I know that even more.

Among a great deal of other people, there is a little baby in that hospital and she needs the two of you to come together at least once so she can see that hint of love that she knows is still there – for her as well as each other.

I know it's there too. Please don't let that chance slip by. That is just one thing that would affect me. In fact, I think that would hurt my heart.

Love to you regardless,

Justin x

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I think Justin thinks that everything isn't affecting him all that directly but the truth is, it's affecting him more than he realises. And you can see that towards the end of the letter. Older Justin would think that his point of view here is a little selfish, but he is only sixteen - and at the end of the day, he wants things to be okay however they turn out. I've written a chapter before about Justin directly in the midst of this time over on Pikachu Tales, and I've written a few of the other "younger ones" feelings on it all but never really uploaded. I need to get round to that, as well as tackle it all over again :P Thanks again and I will be back on Wednesday to update Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) It is the 28th of July 2020 and I am back to upload the final chapter (for a while at least) of this story because of course today is eight whole years since Shannon and I met. What an eight years its been! I really do love how much things have changed yet at the same time, nothing has hardly changed at all. We can still message about just about everything, and story ideas and creative disucssions will always be a massive part of our friendship. Thanks for the ideas always, TT, I say it all the time but all this writing of mine would not take place without you! So I hope you all enjoy this but of course Shannon too! This letter is from Pikachu to Ash and Misty on Jordan and Lynne's wedding day :3**

**Disclaimer: I own the story and the OCs mentioned!**

* * *

To You Both,

Isn't it a glorious day? You must both be tickled to bits. It's understandable that you, my dear Misty, are absolutely glowing with excitement and love. What a truly wonderful time. But not too far deep in my heart, I know that you, my dear Ash, feel exactly the same way. Your heart is overjoyed. Your heart is simply overjoyed. Both of you are overjoyed for the soon to be happy couple. I am as well. It's going to be a truly perfect day.

The wedding day of Jordan and Lynne seemed to come around very quickly yet in the same breath, I understand as well as you and as well as anybody that it has been a long time coming! The both of these beloved people longed to tie the knot many, many years ago. Fear stopped them. Timing stopped them. Distance stopped them. And then of course, the greatest distance of all stopped it from ever happening.

But there is life after death, isn't there? There really is life after death. Whether you believe in it or you've seen it for yourself – and whether loved ones truly come back to visit in whatever form that they are – there really is more to come.

Your parents are proof of that, aren't they, Misty? Your parents-in-law are proof of that, aren't they, Ash? Nothing is truly gone forever. Nothing is truly gone forever at all. You just have to know there to look. You just have to feel lucky. I speak for myself and I know that I can speak for us when I say how truly lucky are to be able to witness this extremely long-awaited and happy day for Jordan and Lynne.

How emotional it must be for you, Misty. It goes without saying that you are close with your parents. You've been practically joined at the hip to your father in particular, when he was around for you and when he no longer could be as well. It must bring up so many feelings for you to be able to witness them finally tie the knot – and look into each other's eyes and declare their everlasting love for one and other.

I've always believed in love and always will do but in the depths of my core, I understand that it's Jordan and Lynne who perhaps have the greatest right of all to be able to tie the knot! They have always loved each other eternally. They have always loved each other wholly. They have simply adored one and other – in both of their lives on earth and beyond.

I can't help but tear up as I write this to you, two of the other most important people in my life. Another thing that I treasure more than anything along with my companionship of you both is the companionship of the other people that I get to share my life with – and have been lucky enough to share my life with – since the day we all first met.

Time has passed since then, hasn't it? Decades have indeed passed. And yet, it feels like yesterday. But I know that it simply cannot be! All of your children together are a testament of the time that has passed. All of your beautiful children are a testament of how simply long it has been since I was a chubby thing who refused to go in a Poké Ball – and you were stubborn and brash little ten year olds.

You were most definitely children. You were complete and utter children! But you were so capable of love. You were capable of love for each other. And you were capable of love for every creature and every being and (almost) every person that you came into contact with.

That is yet another thing that ties those instances with the ones around today. There is an eternal love. Between you and within you, there is an eternal love. And that goes for within and for every single person in our gang. And each and every person who also feels humbled to be able to share Jordan and Lynne's magical day with them.

Ben and Katie not only got to experience the serenity of your wedding day together, but now they get to be there for their grandparents one as well! Even though James is young, I know that he senses the incredibility of the fact that he was made on your wedding day, and now he gets to witness up close yet another display of love. The same goes for Jessika too, who is so very young but equally as excited.

And of course, then there is Rey! I suppose, she can hardly understand what is going on at all. Even so, I know that she knows. Not too deep in my being and in the forefront of my mind, I know that she knows as well. In fact, I think that she may know as well as anybody.

Not only was she magically created at a time when Jordan and Lynne were on earth and she was born while they were around also, but she has first-hand experience of the darkness that can also come with love. She shares that with both Jordan and Lynne. But like them as well, she is able to hold her head up high and beautifully smile. For she too understands that those moments are only fleeting. She knows that those moments are not in the past entirely but they are in the past for the time being. And that in itself is something else to celebrate.

So I suppose, my dearest Ash and Misty, what I've been trying to say this whole time, is that Jordan and Lynne's wedding isn't just a day for the two of them, is it? It's not just a day for their little family of JJ and Morgan. It's not just as day for the Williams'. It's a day and a really wonderful occasion for everybody.

And not only that, but it's a bit of a wedding for you and Ash as well. What I mean by that is it is a unification. And it's a symbol of things moving forward. Jordan and Lynne were once on earth together and then they were not. Jordan and Lynne were once on earth together and then they went beyond. And then following that and during some moments, they were back to our world again.

Jordan and Lynne and the two of you too, are proof that things are ever changing. Nothing is ever the same. There are bad times, sure. But there is a hell of a lot of good ones as well.

Ash and Misty, this day is wholeheartedly for you as well. And your family. And everybody that you hold dear. I hope it's not too self-absorbed to say that I hope I am part of all that. I hope more than anything I am part of that clan.

But far more importantly, I hope you really get to feel the joy of this special day. You deserve nothing more. From the bottom of my heart and in the sincerest way that I can muster, I hope that you take all of the blessings of today moving forward in each and every moment of your life.

Today is your moment as well. It's time for the next chapter. It's whatever you want it to be. But whatever you make it to be, I hope only one thing. I hope that you choose love. Just like you chose me, Ash, I hope that you choose love. And just like your heart chose Ash – Misty - and the two of your hearts chose each other, I hope that you choose love yet again.

I will always choose to see love for the both of you. That is something that is not very hard for me at all. I feel that it is my destiny. The two of you are my destiny. You are not just my family. You are every single breath that I take. You are every single breath that I will ever take. You are my best friends. And our lives together have been the greatest journey of all. And I wholeheartedly thank you for that.

All my ever-lasting love,

Pikachu.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I think it was about time that Pikachu got a chance to say some of what he feels during one of my letter writing series'! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And I have really enjoyed this whole story in general. I absolutely cannot believe that I have been doing it for an entire year. Of course, like it usually goes, as of next month I will be writing and uploading for a different story. As of next month, I will be going back to The Diary of Baby Rey! That was one of my favourites to tackle. So I will be resuming that all over again. I think I know of some things that she will likely have lots to say about :P Thanks again for reading and thank you so much for reading each and every chapter of mine. I really do appreciate it and will always appreciate it. I will see you tomorrow over on Pikachu Tales with another chapter of that. See you then!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out :)**


End file.
